An LCD has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. A typical liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight module configured for providing a uniform plane light for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 10, a typical backlight module 100 includes a bottom tray 110, an light emitting diode (LED) array 120 disposed on the bottom tray 110, and a diffusing plate 140 disposed above the LED array 120. The diffusing plate 140 is configured for diffusing light beams from the LED array 120.
The LED array 120 includes a plurality of red, green, and blue LEDs 127, 128, 129 which are arranged sequentially and repeatedly. The red, green, and blue LEDs 127, 128, 129 are all top emission LEDs.
The red, green, and blue LEDs 127, 128, 129 emit red, green, and blue light beams respectively. The red, green, and blue light beams are mixed into white light beams when traveling in a space between the diffusing plate 140 and the LED array 120, and then the white light beams strike at the diffusing plate 140.
However, the space between the diffusing plate 140 and the LED array 120 is limited for a consideration of size and weight factors, such that the red, green, and blue light beams may not have enough mixing space. In such a case, some red, green, or blue light beams directly strike at the diffusing plate 140 without being mixed. Thus, light beams provided to a liquid crystal panel by the backlight module 100 are prone to color shift of red, green, and blue. Consequently, a color shift phenomenon occurs in a corresponding display area of the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the display quality of the liquid crystal display using the backlight module 100 is impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module and a liquid crystal display including such backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.